It's In His Kiss
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Kai swore that toe-curling kisses and all things romantic simply could not happen in real life – until Miguel made him melt in his arms with his soul-searing kisses!


**Title:** It's In His Kiss  
**Summary:** Kai swore that toe-curling kisses and all things romantic simply could not happen in real life – until Miguel made him melt in his arms with his soul-searing kisses!  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Fluff! Oneshot.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime Beyblade, ok?

Happy New Year everyone! First Miguel/Kai of the year 2009. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A frown of sheer annoyance flitters across Kai's features as he resists the urge to roll his eyes towards the ceiling. He doesn't know why he agreed to this, he doesn't know why he's still here, all he knows is that he is still sitting on the couch, next to a sobbing Kenny and Hilary as everyone watches a day time romance soap opera.

"Is this romantic?" Hilary asks.

Kai merely screws up his nose in response, biting his lip to stop himself from answering that question. He isn't too sure what is so romantic about this show. Currently, they are watching a scene where a man and a woman who are engaged and are standing in each other's arms. But get this, they're engaged to other people. They're nothing but a couple of cheaters, going behind their fiancés' backs like that.

But, then again, this is a soap opera; their fiancés are probably sleeping with each other.

_Who actually likes this crap?_ Kai asks himself, but then he gets his answer as he casts a quick glance around the room and finds practically every single one of his teammates enthralled by the show.

"I don't believe this..." Kai mutters to himself as he lets his head roll back to rest against the cushion of his chair.

"Shh," Hilary scowls lightly with a frown on her lips. "This is the best part."

Reluctantly, Kai lifts his head up to gaze with utter disinterest at the TV set before them.

"_But Daniel_," the buxom beauty says as she shakes her head dramatically, her perfectly wavy hair floating about as if a fan is pointing at her. "_We can't possibly be, for I am engaged to Luke._"

"_Have mercy on me, Josephine,_" the guy with dark black hair slicked back and seemingly shimming under the mood lightening of the room, a painted sunset through the large glass windows behind them as they stand in each other's arms. "_For although I, too, am engaged, it is you who I long for._"

"_Oh, Daniel._"

"_Oh, Josephine._"

"Oh, dear god..." Kai runs his hand over his face, resisting to let his eyes roll towards the ceiling above and curses under his breath as the two actors move in for the mandatory passionate and forbidden kiss.

Have mercy? Kai's the one who needs mercy right about now. He can't take this crap anymore.

"Why the hell are we watching this crap?" Kai asks, his harsh voice easily cutting through the atmosphere of the room, snapping his fellow TV viewers out of their mindless television induced dazes.

"It's not crap," Hilary is the first to defend her favourite day time program. "It's a wonderful story about romance and forbidden love in everyday life." She then suddenly clasps her hands in front of her as her eyes take on a very dreamy look. "It's true love."

"Please," Kai snorts as he lets his eyes roll upwards this time, unable to hide his contempt for his current topic. He climbs to his feet, turning the TV off as the same time. "True love doesn't exist. It only happens in movies and those trashy romance novels that you like to read so much."

Hilary immediately bristles, her eyes narrowing into a very angry look. "They're not trashy!" she hisses, but does very little to intimidate Kai.

Kai raises an eyebrow and walks over to coffee table, casually picking up a book she left behind and reads the back with a very bored expression on his face. "_A brooding ranch owner keeps his heart out of reach. But there's something vivacious about his new stable manager that brings joy to his hardened soul. But then he finds out that she is of royal blood…_" he finishes with a dramatic pause, in a very patronizing way.

Ray couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips and give his head a small shake of disbelief. "Let's count the clichés," he says as he holds up his hands and begin to count with his fingers. "A cowboy with a cold heart. A princess who can melt that cold heart. A ranch in the American country side, hiring a mysterious woman as a stable hand. Throw in a huge misunderstanding…"

"They're all the same, aren't they?" Max decides to throw his two cents in as well. "Just change a few of the names around."

"Sounds about right," Ray chortles before the two of them laugh again.

Kai smirks slightly, happy in knowing he isn't the only one who finds these stories absolute tripe. "See? It's absolute garbage! No one believes in this crap."

Hilary glares at the two laughing before huffing and snatching her favourite book from Kai's grip. "It's not garbage; it's a romantic love story where two very beautiful people have to overcome the odds to be together forever..." she trails off with a dreamy sigh once again.

"What's so romantic about finding out someone in your life lied to you about being a princess?" Kai queries as he places his hands on his hips, a frown still marring his face.

Hilary huffs again, inwardly ranting something about how clueless some men can be. "Every girl has always wanted to be a princess," she explains as she clutches her book to her chest.

"If that is so," Kai says as he raises an eyebrow at her explanation as he picks up yet another book, glancing over the back and shakes his head. "Then why do half of these heroines run away from being a princess? It's crap. Romance is a complete waste of time and it's for fools."

"Humph!" Hilary huffs loudly as she snatches her second favourite book from him. "With that attitude you'll never find anyone to love."

"Good," Kai says as he folds his arms over his chest, resisting the urge to roll his eyes in contempt. "Because I'm not looking for it."

"Wouldn't you like to have someone in your life, Kai?" Max suddenly asks with a slightly sad look on his face.

"I've been alone most of my life," Kai explains as he heads towards the door, needing, wanting to get out and get some fresh air. "So why should that change?"

Stepping out into the warm spring air, Kai couldn't help but sigh quietly to himself as he let his feet take control and lead him to parts unknown. He hates watching shows that have a heavy dose of romance...it makes him realize how empty his life is. Love and romance is just so foreign to him.

Truth be known, he really does want to have someone there for him; someone who would comfort him when he feels broody and angsty. Someone who will keep him warm and make him feel safe.

But then reality kicks in with the taunt that no sane minded person would want _anything_ to do with him.

"Hey, Kai," a familiar voice says, pulling Kai out of his depressing thoughts.

Lifting his head up, Kai finds himself gazing into a pair of clear sky blue eyes and a small smile makes its way across his lips. It's Miguel, one of a few people he can be himself around. Since Miguel and his team moved to Beycity a few months ago to avoid the media hype over Barthez, the two are constantly in each others' presence, not that the two of them seem to mind very much.

Kai likes Miguel...a lot. He's drawn to the blonde whenever his teammates do something to annoy him or anger him, Miguel is the first person he usually turns to, to rant and rave about them. Miguel, being the good sport that he is, lets him get everything off his chest before throwing an arm around his shoulder and giving him a few words of understanding.

"Hey," Kai replies as he gives the blonde a weak smile.

Miguel immediately tilts his head to the side, a flicker of concern appearing in his eyes. "What's wrong? Did your teammates do something to piss you off again?"

"Not exactly," Kai murmurs as he finally turns his attention to his location, mildly surprised to find himself at a secluded part of the park that has a look out over the ocean. "They forced me to watch an idiotic day time soap opera. It was torture."

"I didn't realize they were soap fans," Miguel laughs lightly.

"Hilary is a major fan and Kenny is a closet one," Kai quickly explains as he turns to gaze out at the ocean.

"So, what show were you watching?" Miguel asks as a charming smile appears on his lips. "Matilda happens to like a show that's on during the day."

"Hell if I know what the name is," Kai mutters a tad bitterly. "All I can remember is Hilary squealing about how in nearly every episode, someone experiences a toe-curling kiss."

"Really?"

"A kiss that makes your toes curl?" Kai mutters and then snorts. "Puh-lease."

"Oh, I don't know," Miguel says suddenly, almost slyly. "I think it might be possible."

"Don't talk crap," Kai says with a tone of disbelief, giving Miguel an incredulous look. "I thought you were on my side."

Miguel chuckles lightly, moving so his body is facing Kai's directly. "I am, believe me. I just think anything is possible, if you find the right person."

Once again, Kai finds himself snorting in contempt. "Pft. Right," he murmurs.

Miguel suddenly snares his wrist in his hand and gives a sharp tug, forcing Kai to momentarily lose his footing and fall against his chest. Keeping a firm hold of his wrist, Miguel's other hand moves to grasp his shoulder, his arm lying across his back, keeping him in place. Kai immediately tilts his head back to question the handsome blonde, unaware that he is currently sporting a light blush to his cheeks. As soon as he opens his mouth to verbally respond to Miguel's suddenly bold movements, the Spaniard dips his head down and presses his lips against his.

Kai's eyes widen in a state of shock, unsure how to respond as Miguel's lips moves over his. He suddenly makes a small noise of surprise when he feels Miguel run his tongue over his bottom lip, teasing the corners of his mouth, before drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it ever so slightly, causing shivers of delight to race down his spine. His knees suddenly feel weak and his collapses against Miguel's strong body, his eyes slipping close and his hand that is being held by Miguel falls limp.

Then, he loses all concepts of time and reality when Miguel releases his bottom lip and slips his tongue into his mouth, tilting his head just ever so slightly to the side to deepen the kiss considerably. Breathing quietly through his nose, Miguel takes his time exploring and caressing every inch of the warm interior of Kai's mouth, searching and tasting with a boldness that causes Kai to fall bonelessly into his arms.

Miguel releases his grip on Kai's hand, letting it fall limply by his side as he wraps his arm around Kai's waist, pressing their bodies closer together. The hand on Kai's shoulder tightens, forcing it upwards a little as the kiss deepens into a more passionate, soul searing level.

Kai has no idea how much time has passed and the memory of this location disappearing from his mind, the only thing prominent in his mind is disbelief and joyous shock. Miguel is kissing him...passionately at that.

Running his tongue along the roof of Kai's mouth one last time, Miguel reluctantly pulls away, ending the kiss and bringing Kai back to reality. His mind quickly clears and in his shock, finds movement back into his limbs and pushes away from Miguel, the small of his back hitting the railing of the lookout.

With his eyes wide, his face flush and panting heavily, Kai leans against the railing, seemingly in a state of complete shock. "What the hell?" he mutters as he stares at the ground, the fingers on his left hand just barely touching his lips, which are still tingling with an indescribable sensation.

Miguel just kissed him, kissed him passionately enough to make him, the guy who has earned the reputation of being cool and unshakable, into losing all concept of time and space.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

It just doesn't happen in real life, right?

"Did it make your toes curl?" Miguel asks as he suddenly appears before him, a charming smile on his lips as he leans forward, and his nose mere inches away from his.

"Ah, well..." Kai stutters, the heating sensation on his cheeks increasing considerably. The kiss didn't exactly make his toes curl, just send cliché shivers of delight down his spine, forcing him to become completely lost in the sensation of Miguel's lips against his and fall completely submissive in his arms.

Nothing like that has ever happened before. It's a little unnerving, actually.

"Not exactly," he mutters, reluctantly answering Miguel's question as he tries to avoid making eye contact with him.

"I see," Miguel says thoughtfully before he suddenly chuckles and leans forward, his eyes slipping close. Kai is certain that he is going to kiss him again, and to his surprise, he does nothing to ward him off. In fact, his heart beat increases at the thought and he subconsciously lifts his chin, readying himself for what is to come.

However, Miguel lifts his head up and places a soft kiss to his brow, his lips lingering there for a moment before pulling away.

"What?" Kai says, with blatant disappointment in his voice. He watches as Miguel merely steps to the side and lean his elbows on the railing next to him, his eyes gazing out at the seemingly endless blue water before them.

"It's romantic to kiss as sunset, isn't it?" Miguel asks out of the blue, his luscious blonde hair dancing gracefully before his clear blue eyes as the sea breeze caresses his tresses.

"Er," Kai murmurs as he to turns around to gaze out at the endless blue sea. "I guess."

He must admit, the sight of the sun slowly sinking into the dark waters of the ocean is very beautiful, the array of colours dancing in the sky; pinks, oranges, yellows and purples, all mixing together as the stars begin to shimmering in the gradually darkening sky.

"Miguel?" he says. "Why did you-?" as he turns to ask Miguel the reason why he kissed him when he suddenly finds Miguel mere inches away from him. A split second later, he leans forward and presses his lips lightly against his in a feather light kiss. For the umpteenth time, his eyes widen at contact and he stays perfectly still. Or, at least he does until he feels Miguel place a warm hand on the side of his neck, tilting it back ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. His eyes fall shut and once again, he gets lost in the pleasurable sensation.

"I like you, that's why," Miguel answers as he pulls away, leaning his elbow on the railing and resting his chin in the upturned palm of his hand, looking far too casual and at ease. A far cry from what Kai is currently feeling.

But, just what is he feeling? There's this sense of shock, disbelief, scepticism and yet an overwhelming sense of hope. For as long as he has known Miguel, the handsome blonde has never, ever done something that didn't have a deeper meaning behind it. The blonde Adonis here would never, ever kiss someone like this out of the blue.

Wait, he said that he liked him...liked him in what way?

"In what way?" Kai finds himself asking.

"In a romantic way, of course," Miguel replies, a warm smile on his lips.

For a long moment after those words left Miguel's lips, Kai stares at him, his eyes shimmering with a very foreign, but warm feeling of elation. Before he has a chance to reconsider his actions, Kai lifts his hands and frames Miguel's face with his palms, his fingers slipping into the silky locks of his blonde hair, mildly noting the way Miguel's eyes grow in size just a fraction before his own slip close and he presses his lips against his ever so softly.

"I like you in a romantic way as well," he whispers as he pulls away, a light blush to his cheeks, his hands still framing Miguel's face gently.

Miguel blinks his beautiful blue eyes for a moment before he gives a gracious smile and places his hands over Kai, taking one of them and kissing the palm ever so softly. "I thought you didn't believe in romance?" he asks, a sense of teasing in his voice.

"I don't," Kai replies quickly as he removes his hands from his face, letting them hover just in front of him. "But I believe in you."

Miguel's eyes widen a fraction at the admittance, before softening into a loving and gentle warmth. Pushing away from the railing and standing up tall, he takes a step forward and places his hands on Kai's upper arms, pulling him against his chest once again. Kai responds by placing his hands his chest, his fingers grasping at the collar of his shirt. He lifts his head up as Miguel leans forward; his eyes slipping close as he kisses him once again. Kai gazes into Miguel's handsome face as he kisses him before his own eyes slip close, his fingers tightening around the material of Miguel's shirt as the kiss turns passionate once again.

A gentle breeze from the ocean that has been forgotten by the two of them wafts in and encircles the embracing pair, causing their silky tresses to sway and tickle the sides of their faces. Even so, it does very little to pull the two part, too lost in each other to take any notice.

Slowly drawing their lips away from each other, Miguel presses their foreheads together as he slips his hands down Kai's arms to rest on his hips for a moment before wrapping them securely around his waist, pulling him against his chest.

"Like it or not, this is romance," he says as he rests his chin on top of Kai's head. "Better get used to it."

Resting his cheek against Miguel's shoulder, Kai can only laugh softly. "With you around, I guess I have no choice."

* * *

X3 First Miguel/Kai of many more to come this year, I promise!

Please review.


End file.
